The Inhumans
by Cursedgemstone
Summary: The population of Titans showed a noticeable decrease in the last year. And now, to Levi Ackerman's surprise, there hasn't been one spotted in months. One night, a hoard of humans capture Levi. The captain learns that these are no ordinary people, and after decimating the Titans, their sights are set on destroying humanity. Vampire! Levi
1. 1

**Note: Hello, fellow readers. This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is on here. I've been a big fan of Attack On Titan/ Levi lately and wanted to create an AU that's been in my head for weeks. Before we get started, I'd like you all to know that this is during season three but will not go along with the AOT storyline. And Petra is still alive!**

Chapter 1

"Is there a particular reason we're here, sir?" Eren said, his voice cautious. It was the question everyone in the Scout Regiment wanted an answer to, yet hadn't found the courage to ask until now.

Levi turned to Eren, holding in an exasperated sigh.

"Stop asking me stupid questions and go to sleep. We head out by dawn," he said curtly.

He could feel the disappointment in the air at his response.

"But, sir-" Eren started.

"Are you volunteering to take first watch, _Jaeger?_"

"No, sir. It's just-"

"Then it's settled. Go to sleep before I use force," Levi threatened.

The boy's face formed lines of evident frustration. He spoke no more and gave in to Mikasa, who'd been pestering him to be quiet from her spot on the floor.

The captain waited until everyone's breathing became even and rhythmic. He knew what was concerning Eren and the others. They no longer found purpose in their recent endeavors and training like before.

Ever since the disappearance of Titans and Eren's abilities, the Scout Regiment seemed like a complete waste of time. It'd now been half a year since a Titan was spotted, and the celebrations inside the walls were still going strong.

It was all a bunch of bull shit.

Levi found a disliking to the new turn of events. The Scout Regiment had as few as fifteen members now. The ones who stayed did it out of respect for Levi and Erwin, or in a simple search for excitement. When they did go outside the walls in another vain search for danger, he could tell that the hearts of his comrades weren't in it.

They wanted to go home and celebrate like the others. Humanity had won, after all. The Titan's were gone!

Levi knew this. He could recount the memories of Titan bodies littering the outside, reeking of death. Many carcasses had turned into food for scavengers, only to be gone weeks later.

He knew why Eren was questioning their recent expedition.

If the Titan's were gone, then what was the point of the Scout Regiment?

The Captain knew, deep down, that the Titan's were essentially extinct. Nevertheless, that familiar gut feeling stayed with him.

The one that told him trouble was coming.

It only got worse by the day.

Who would he be to ignore it?

"What's got you so troubled?"

The female voice snatched him out of his thoughts. He turned to see a charming redhead to his left.

It was Petra.

"What are you doing up?" Levi questioned, avoiding her inquisition.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm an adult who makes my own decisions. Don't treat me like a child."

The retort was very typical of her. He wondered why he even asked the question when he already knew her response.

"Please, answer my question," Petra reiterated.

"What makes you think I'm troubled?" Levi asked, deflecting once again.

"You're _resting bitch face _is more intense."

He almost gave a bitter laugh.

"_How typical. She's mad at me for avoiding her question and using it to crack an insult," _he thought.

"You're pretty observant for a brat," Levi shot back. "And I'm not in a bind. I'm just thinking about things."

"What things?"

The captain couldn't help but stare at her. Where was this coming from? Who cared what he was thinking about?

"The Titans were humanity's greatest enemy for centuries, and suddenly they've been wiped out. I didn't think it would take much brains to realize something else was going on behind the scenes, but these idiots proved me wrong…"

He stopped. Had he said too much?

Petra's face upturned into a smile. "I knew it!"

She went over to Levi, excited and giddy. Through her exterior, Levi could detect a sense of seriousness and… _relief?_

"I believe you!"

"Petra, you're going to wake up every-"

"I thought I was the only one! I dismissed it as paranoia at first, but something else is out there. I talked to Hange about it and she knew you'd come around."

"_Jesus, Hange is in on this now. And they talked about me?" _

"I never pegged you as the smart one, but maybe there's still hope for you," Levi said nonchalantly.

He had known Petra for years now, their conversations always falling away from formalities. Although he would never admit it, Levi liked talking with her. There was something about the woman that never failed to give him a positive feeling.

Petra blushed at his words. She covered her face with her hands and leaned against the stone wall, a couple feet from the captain.

"You're sending us on another search party because it's getting worse, isn't it? There's something out there, and it frustrates you that not many realize that. The feeling has been eating away at you and you're doubting yourself because of it."

Was it that obvious, or did Petra just know him that well?

Levi covered up his surprised expression. He didn't like her knowing that he was in conflicted state of mind. Even if it was true, no one needed to see how vulnerable he could really be. It was his job as captain to push his emotions down and be a constant for others. Being the one in a bad place not only affected his leadership but his role.

The moon came out of hiding from behind a cloud, the light pouring through the window and onto Petra's face. She didn't wait for Levi to say anything.

"Why did you choose this place to camp?" She asked. Her fingers traced the wall, causing dust to fall. "And don't tell me there isn't one."

Levi sighed and gave in.

"It's structure gives us a tactical advantage against our enemies. Anyone who tries to break in will be known because of these thin walls. There's also a trapdoor in case we need to make a quick escape. It felt like we were being followed, but I knew the others couldn't sense it. If it became known that a village wasn't far from here, I'm sure it would've been a pain trying to get them to understand why we were stopping here."

Petra still seemed confused about something.

"Why can't you just tell them?"

Levi didn't reply. The truth was, he didn't know why he couldn't tell them. He should've conveyed his suspicions in the first place, but something else had been stopping him.

"You want them to stay the way they are. You want them to be happy," Petra said.

The words disgusted him, but a certain truth rang through.

She was right.

Before he could say anything more, his stomach dropped. The air changed temperature, becoming heavy and still. It was like the atmosphere had become inefficient. Levi's heart began racing with his quick breathes, suddenly needing extra oxygen.

There was someone here. Or rather, multiple presences.

Levi gritted his teeth, reaching for one of his he could react further, the door flew open with a crash.

How come he hadn't heard them sooner?

Cloaked figures with slanted eyes silently charged at Levi. They moved with lightning speed, striking attacks at the captain effortlessly.

"Petra, lead them out of here!" Levi shouted, pushing the enemy back.

The band of scouts had awoken from the commotion and were already ready to fight. He could hear their shouts and detect confusion. No one was making a move on them. They had all been ignored by the enemy, who's sole focus was on Levi.

Their silent, gracious movements made it impossible to predict their attempts.

Levi pushed off the wall and swirled his knives around in a deadly counter measure. The move managed to hit one and sent it to the ground.

There were about twenty of them.

His arm burned when a sword sliced through it.

_Shit._

If he kept going like this, he would be overwhelmed in no time. The hooded figures held emotionless expressions as they took advantage of his moment of weakness.

Levi parried a blow to his neck, barely managing to survive the grunted involuntarily upon using the strength from his injured arm. This fight was putting him on the defensive, outmatched and outmanned.

From what he could see, most of the scouts had made their escape. The only ones left were Petra, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. They were trying to join in and fight, but the hooded people paid them no attention.

All of their focus was on Levi.

"There must be a reason you're called humanity's strongest," One of the cloaked figures said. "I have to say I'm disappointed."

Levi dodged blow after blow, leaping through the enemy and jumping off wall after wall. His attacks were strong and held perfect form. By now, these people would no longer be alive.

But these were no ordinary humans.

The world became a blurry mess of images and shapes. Levi saw red in the corners of his eyes as power surged through his veins.

The enemy was much slower now. Almost at a regular, mortal speed.

Levi didn't know what had triggered such a reaction, nonetheless using it to his advantage.

He sliced off the head of the nearest one, before stabbing another in the eye.

Had there attacks gotten slower, or was he going faster?

Despite his new advantage, these people were strangely resilient. He blocked another set of incoming blows. His blades sliced through someone's neck.

A warm liquid hit his forehead and trickled down Levi's cheek.

The fight wasn't in his favor. It didn't matter how many times he stabbed and slashed. The ones he hurt kept joining back into the fro, like nothing even happened to them.

The only one he killed had been decapitated, he realized.

Out of all of his attacks, it was the hardest to pull off.

Petra met Levi's eyes, both realizing it at the same time. It might've been a split seconds time, except it was enough to convey her plans of disobedience.

She wasn't a coward.

But she had to leave.

They all had to.

The attack had caught the Scout Regiment by surprise, even after Levi's precautions.

Even now, as Levi managed to behead another enemy, he could feel the starting signs of fatigue.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Levi yelled. "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Eren looked ready to protest. So did Petra. Mikasa and Armin were the only ones abiding by his wishes. They pulled at Eren and Petra, arguing with them.

"You can't keep going like this. You will surely die," One of the figures said. He had a gaunt face and a crooked smile.

Levi growled at him, escaping from his grip.

Why did he have to be right?

His motions were slowing significantly and his vision had become blurry. Leaping from wall to wall in order to stay out of the enemies grasp had become tiresome and strenuous.

Levi forced himself to move, albeit the burning sensation. Blades were still dodgeable, which meant that the fight wasn't over. He needed to make time so his squad could escape.

"Don't tell me you're already tired?" The same man from before mocked.

He lunged at Levi, faster than all of the other attacks so far, and sunk his teeth into his jugular.

Before Levi could register what was happening, he felt swords come down on him in all directions. One on his legs, and the rest on his arms and shoulders.

His shirt fell from him, the fabric torn into multiple pieces. He tried to make an escape, but his muscles refused to obey.

His injuries had temporarily paralyzed his limbs, causing him to be defenseless. The pain was prevalent in many places, but none could compare to what he felt in his neck.

The man bit him multiple times, his _fangs_ dripping with blood.

Levi's blood.

Even though his vision was weak, the captain felt a pang when he saw the face of Petra. She was the only one left. Her eyes betrayed the fear and anger she felt. They were so intense that he almost looked away.

Were those tears escaping them? Was she really crying over him?

"Go!" He croaked, motioning weakly. "I will never forgive you if you don't!"

The words were insensitive and rude. That was the only way he could talk some sense into her. He had to keep them safe, whether they respected his means of doing so or not.

If she ended up escaping, he would never know. The man stopped biting him and forced his eyes away from Petra's.

Every part of his body stung, as if thousands of bees decided to kill him. He felt the warmness of his blood slithering down his abdomen. It was almost soothing against the temperature dropping in his body.

"It's been awhile since I had a tough fight against a runt," The man, or whatever he was, said.

His accent and choice of words reminded him of Kenny. It flared up more anger inside of Levi, remembering his uncle and his captain gritted his teeth. His brown hair covered the intensity of his eyes, which showed his emotions on the matter.

"I was told you were a smartass, Ackerman."

He said it like the name was poison.

Levi blinked his eyes in order to stay focused. If he gave in now, then they'd go after his squad and Petra.

"Who told you that?" He said, his voice cracking from exertion.

"Now, why would I tell you?" The man said. His mouth curved back into that crooked smile.

Levi couldn't help but grimace. He was failing to keep himself conscious as his body weight tripled. Darkness etched into the corners of his eyes, fighting for control over him.

"I don't care, one way or the other," He said, keeping his expression neutral.

"You killed three of my men, so you obviously care about something. Was it that blonde bitch? If it weren't for my orders, I would've sliced her in half just to see the look on your-"

He coughed, tugging at the knife Levi plunged into his voicebox. Blood poured from his wound and sprayed onto the captain's face. He couldn't close his open mouth, which tasted the horrible metallic instantly.

The man pulled the blade from his throat and gave a sinister laugh.

"You don't fail to impress me. You're already proving to be a suitable _reward!_"

What was he talking about?

Levi knew that if he asked, he still wouldn't get an answer. Even so, that attack had been the last ounce of strength he had. Anything else and he would lose his battle against his consciousness.

"Still fighting to stay awake?" He said coolly. "My venom will overtake you soon enough."

Levi grimaced at the new wave of pain. His bottoms were soaked with blood now, a horribly unpleasant feeling.

Was Levi Ackerman going to die here, of all places? Was this the end?

"_Now, that's it. Go to sleep like a good little boy_…"


	2. 2

**Note: I'm having so much fun writing this. I was at work just thinking about finishing this chapter. They let me off thirty minutes late, though.**

Chapter 2

Levi awoke to the sensation of cold metal. Chains in the ceiling were shackled to his wrists, forcing his entire body off the ground. The weight put immense pressure on his hand and arm joints. He also noticed that besides undergarments, he was completely naked. His bloodied clothes had been removed, leaving blood smears across his legs and abdomen. The injuries from before had already scabbed over, except some showed signs of infection.

It disgusted him.

If it wasn't for his imprisonment, he would've tried putting pressure on his neck wound. The deep injury oozed a warmness that was oddly soothing. Out of them all, it worried him the most.

He hissed at the white lights, blinking rapidly in order to adjust his vision. Where was he and how was he still alive?

The floor looked like a typical smooth concrete, holding intricate designs that would make anyone grow dizzy from staring too long. The walls were made of stone and had no windows or openings. Which made it hopeless to try and figure out the time of day. About twenty feet ahead were two wooden doors, which didn't succeed in blocking out all of the yellow light from the other side.

It took him a moment to realize that there was a figure before him.

A woman held his gaze with cold blue eyes. She calculated him like he was a math problem that needed a solution. Just like all the others, she held an aura about her. She was different.

Inhuman.

"Yes, you're awake!" She said excitedly. The woman's expression changed once she realized. Her lips upturned into a sardonic smile, replacing what had once been a frown. She brushed her hand over his chin and down to his lower body, much to Levi's displeasure.

"Don't touch me," Levi spoke up. His skin tingled in protestation. His voice successfully conveyed hatred, yet sounded more like a croak then an actual threat.

The woman almost looked surprised.

_Almost_.

"I've heard many things about you, Captain Levi," she cooed. "And my, my, you don't fail to impress me."

She took her hand off, much to his relief. Levi didn't know if the woman was mocking him or being truthful. Her expressions kept fluctuating, never quite landing on one emotion.

It made his head hurt.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

"Oh my, do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" She said, her sweetness false.

"My mother's dead," Levi said with venom.

The woman gasped dramatically, exposing a set of _fangs_. The sight triggered memories from before. Images of blades, blood, and incisors were the only things he could see for a few moments.

Now that he could actually think on the subject, he realized just how inhuman these people were. Their speed and movements had been impossible. Almost supernatural.

He wondered who they were and what they wanted from him… Did they fight the Titans? Were they involved in this somehow? Had-

_Crack_.

Levi gasped, experiencing the agony that was his leg. The woman attacked so quickly he hadn't had time to prepare himself. The bitch just broke his leg. Cleanly.

The captain bit his tongue in order to muffle his screams.

"You _bitch_," he hissed in between breaths.

The demoness slapped him in the face, a welcoming distraction to his _true_ pain.

"I don't like where this conversation is going," she scowled. "Your manners are utterly distasteful, to say the least. I'm the one who decided to spare you, yet this is how you thank me!"

Her eyes darkened as she muttered to herself, words incoherent.

"I'm your savior," she whispered louder, talking to no one. "It's proper manners to thank me."

Levi could no longer think straight. Between the anguish and rage, it was difficult to focus. He worried about Petra and the others and hoped they weren't in the same predicament.

The woman was inches from Levi's face. Her breath smelled of death and decay, naturally. This up close, Levi realized she was wearing a dress. It was so tattered and dirty that it could hardly be made out.

"Who are you?" Levi said, his face now tilted downward. He really should've asked _what _instead of _who. _

The woman tugged his head up by the hair and forced him to look at her.

"I'm Queen Jezebel, ruler of all _Vampire_ Clans. The one who will rule all of humanity," she smirked.

Levi found himself stuck on that word.

Vampire.

He'd heard of them in legends and storybooks as a child. Could _they _be the reason for the Titan's extinction? If so, where did they come from, and why now of all times? What is it they wanted from him?

"It was you who killed the Titans," he assumed. "You're the ones who decimated them."

It was a shot in the dark. He didn't know if what he said was right, but his goal was to stall her as much as possible and figure a way out.

"You catch on quickly for a _human_," Jezebel praised. "Those Titans were after our _food_ supply and left many of us starving. We've been at war with them, fighting the monstrosities for decades behind the scenes...It was quite easy keeping our identities hidden from humanity."

"Why show yourselves now, after all this time? What do you want from us?"

"It's quite simple, really. The Titans were abominations that threw this world off balance," she said. "So now that their gone, the world can go back to the way it was. Vampires ruling humans is the natural order, and it's my job to restore that."

Levi tried wrapping his head around all of it. If what she said was true, then vampires might prove to be worse than the Titans. If they wanted humanity dead in the first place, then none would be left. The only reason the vampires wanted them alive was so they could have food. Humans were nothing but cattle to them; a means of survival.

It didn't take long for Levi to realize what vampires needed from them.

Blood.

He remembered the vampire from before, biting into his neck and sucking the life out of him. He could tell that he found an eerie enjoyment out of it as well.

"If what you say is true, then what do I have to do with this?" Levi ground out.

Jezebel gave him a seductive smile. "I've lived for centuries on this God forsaken planet. I wanted to satiate my curiosity... Cure my boredom. After hearing all of the stories about you, I just couldn't help myself!"

"Why didn't you just come after me _yourself?_" Levi jeered. "I'm sure you didn't need a dozen men to complete the operation."

"I wanted to observe you. You can learn many things about someone based on their decisions in a fight. I could've intervened at any time, but I couldn't bring myself to end something so entertaining. Just watching you gave me a _pleasant feeling…"_

Her hand traced the lines of his abs, digging a finger into an anonymous scar and watching him grimace.

"You will be such a perfect pawn," Jezebel gushed.

Levi felt cornered.

"You've got to be shittin' me," he harrumphed.

Jezebel noticed his disapproval.

"It must be so lonely, living the way you do," she uttered. "I actually feel sorry for you."

"Nothing you say means anything to me," Levi scowled.

His leg had become a bearable throbbing now. The skin on his wrists was slowly rubbing away from the weight of their burdens. Waves of nausea began forming in the pit of his stomach, from loss of blood and hunger.

The woman pulled her silky blonde hair behind her ears. "You can't lie to me. I know you feel something between us."

She held onto his back with one hand and licked his entire abdomen.

Levi's breathed hitched as he felt it.

Cold and invading.

Jezebel licked her lips, which dripped blood where she opened up his wounds again.

Much to her disliking, Levi remained silent. He seethed, feeling exploited and violated. If this woman really thought that was a way to his heart, she was in for a rude awakening.

"Most men would beg me for more…"

"I'm not most men," Levi said, his words cold and callous.

"I see," Jezebel frowned.

For a moment, it seemed like the aspect saddened her. Then the eyes of the demoness lit up wide; the expression passed as quickly as it appeared.

"You're going to be a real challenge," she babbled to no one in particular. "I'll finally have something to do. I finally found one! An honest pawn! An honest challenge!"

Her insanity only annoyed Levi further.

"Whatever you plan to do with me- can you just get on with it!" He said, his tone formidable.

Jezebel's hand went to his throat in a lightning fast speed, crushing his windpipe slowly.

"You are in no position to make demands of me!" She rebuked.

He went into a coughing fit once she released him. Levi sucked in breaths and felt immense relief after his lungs stopped burning.

The sensation didn't last long.

Jezebel slit her wrist with a knife until she punctured her major artery. The blood spilled down her arm and onto the floor. Her strong hand gripped the back of his neck, forcing his head forward. She brought her wound to his mouth, watching Levi struggle to break away. Upon contact, he tasted the foul liquid and felt it burn the inside of his mouth. She held her grip and put pressure on his throat, pushing all of it down his esophagus.

It incinerated through his body. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Everything down to his bones… No, every part of him. It was torture like never before.

Levi coughed violently, releasing blood all over himself.

It took him a moment to realize he was on the floor.

Jezebel must've unchained him…

"The pain will pass," he heard her say. The words stayed in the back of his mind, reminding him to wait it out. It was the only way he could stay sane in that moment.

The discomfort continued, but its edge was starting to fade. The captain continued to hug himself as wave after wave passed through. Moving only made it worse.

"In order to be my pawn, it's imperative you go through the transformation. You see, my blood is special. Even among other vampires!"

In a way, she came off as childish. Her blonde locks covered the frame of her high cheekbones, which began just below her blue eyes. If it wasn't for what she was and what she had done to him, he would've found her sexy.

Once Levi could ignore the discomfort, he tried to stand up. His broken leg protested, buckling out from under him. Jezebel lifted him up before he touched the ground, almost in a maternal way.

The thought of her helping him sicked Levi.

He spat blood in her face.

Jezebel dropped him angrily before kicking him several times in the ribs. The sounds of bones breaking filled his ears. Her silence alone proclaimed the disapproval of his actions.

She hefted Levi's crippled body and took him outside the room. Through his blurry vision, he could distinguish multiple guards blocking the door. Jezebel took him down a staircase where a bulging chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Where are you taking me?" He groaned, chastising himself for sounding so weak.

She didn't answer him, much to his disappointment.

I didn't take long for him to get an answer, though. After being carried down multiple stairwells, they reached the bottom level. This floor was darker and had rows upon rows of cells filling the room.

The vampire unlocked the nearest one and threw Levi in. His reaction time had slowed considerably, and he landed face first. The fall rendered him breathless. He cursed.

"I promise to return you to your comrades. You're simply in no state to go anywhere right now," Jezebel said while locking the doors.

Her expression showed an all-out seriousness that he hadn't seen on her before. What was she playing at? What was the catch?

"What are you talking about?" Levi growled, trying to arrange himself into a not so painful position against the wall. He'd already accepted that he was in no condition to escape.

"I have so many plans for you," Jezebel responded. "Just you wait, my dear _son_. You'll find out soon enough!"

She left him there, and he never saw her again.

* * *

Levi lost track of the hours he spent inside of the cell. It could've been days for all he knew, or maybe even weeks. There wasn't a bathroom or any utilities, so he ended up doing his business in the corner. The smell would only get worse from here on out. The captain wondered if he would be able to take it.

The walls reeked of mold and dirt. Every so often, a rat would bravely step out of its hiding place.

It reminded Levi of his horrible memories of the underground. The only thing missing was a bed where his dead mother slowly decayed day by day.

The image stayed in his mind. Of her milky eyes and permanent expression.

He thought that it'd gone away after all this time, but it managed to plague him for some time.

Levi kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He knew that if he wanted to survive conserving his energy was his top priority.

From time to time, random guards brought him cups of water and small bowls of soup. He made sure to eat it slowly and spare some water to clean his wounds.

His injuries healed quickly. Or seemed to, anyway.

For all he knew, it could've been weeks since Jezebel decided to drop him off in here. Nevertheless, he could walk on his own now and didn't need anything for his scars.

It wasn't until after his fourth "meal" when he successfully had a proper nap.

And much to his surprise, Levi came to and found that the door to his cell had been opened.

Skeptical at first, Levi made sure it wasn't a trap.

He stepped out and found all his weapons, clothes, and gear waiting for him.

_I promise to return you to your comrades._

Were her words the truth, or was it all just a setup.

"I don't have anything to lose," Levi reminded himself.

If this was a chance to make it back to the scouts, he had to take it. He couldn't sit back with this kind of information. Not after finding out about another threat to humanity.

Not after experiencing firsthand what vampires were like and how they fought.

It didn't take long for him to find his way out. No one opposed him or tried to stop his escape. It was almost too easy.

"_What's that whore playing at?" _

The question swirled around in his head, demanding to be answered. He knew his predicament was fishy, but it didn't change the facts.

He needed to go back. He needed to talk to Erwin and Hange so they could figure this all out. He couldn't stay here, even if it was a trap.

As soon as Levi stepped foot outside, he found a certain familiarity to the place. The sun's beams hit him from the middle of the sky, indicating that it was noon.

He walked along the trodden path that he knew led to the place of his former abduction. Upon finding the stone structure, he went inside and out of the trapdoor.

He used skills that Kenny taught him to track the feet of his allies. From the footprints he made out, they looked to be one or two days old.

This fact could only be false. It felt like he'd been imprisoned for weeks, not a few days. And if these weren't the scouts, then who were they?

Assuming the worst, Levi began to pick up the pace.

What if the vampires were following his squad? What if they got ambushed?

_I promise to return you to your comrades._

Was Jezebel watching and waiting for him to come upon his dead friends? Was this what she wanted from the beginning?

Levi broke into a sprint, heading for the nearest village (for many had been forming outside the walls over since the disappearance of the Titans). He didn't even ask for the horse. Just took the first able-bodied one he found and bolted. The seller ordered him to stop and jeers came at him from all directions.

There was simply no time for formalities.

He had to get back to his team before it was too late.

It didn't take long before Levi figured out where his squad was headed. After such an attack, the logical thing to do would be to regroup and figure out their next move.

They were headed to the Scout Regiment base.

The black horse he chose didn't disappoint. It kept at a sprint until nightfall, once the moon reached its peak. The captain recognized the familiar landscape and insignia of the scouts. After half a day of nonstop worry, his adrenaline propelled him off the horse and up the hill leading to the entrance. The grass came up to his knees, aggravating his disapproval of an uncut yard. He sprinted to the main building and felt a flicker of hope once he made out the lights on inside.

Levi pulled out one of his blades and burst through the doors…

To find Erwin, Hange, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Petra eating dinner on a wooden table. They all gave Levi startled looks before expressions of relief came upon their faces.

"Levi, what the hell happened to you?" Eren blurted. "Um, I mean sir."

Before he could respond, Hange made his way over to Levi, despite the background objections from Erwin Smith.

"I hope you plan to tell us what's going on because we all thought you were dead."


	3. 3

**Note: I'm so excited Attack on Titan is back! The new first episode was amazing and Levi was a total badass. Thank you to all who are reading this, too! I'm actually having fun. I'm supposed to be studying for a math test but I wrote this chapter instead. I'm such a bad student LOL:)**

Chapter 3

Levi told them everything. Well, _mostly_ everything. He left out the parts about Jezebel force feeding him her blood and doing those… other things.

Petra was the most skeptical about it.

"_It's only been five days and it's like nothing ever happened to you. You were on the brink of death that night," _She had recalled.

Levi managed to come up with suitable excuses for the time being. Because like Petra, he didn't understand how his injuries had healed so quickly. Especially after being told that what he thought to be weeks was actually a couple of days. His thoughts lingered on Jezebel's blood and he couldn't help wondering if it had healing properties to it. Nevertheless, even if it did, why would the queen give it to him? Wasn't he Jezebel's enemy?

Despite a bit of withholding, Hange seemed satisfied with the other details. After threatening to feed him to a Titan when he refused, she made him a bowl of soup and his favorite tea.

He didn't have an appetite for food and only wanted Hange to stop worrying about him. Even if it'd been days since receiving a proper meal, the thought didn't interest him in the least. In fact, eating was the last thing he wanted to do.

"For goodness sake, Levi. You look terrible. Eat the damn food!" Hange scolded.

The captain was becoming exasperated. He glared at Hange from across the table and hoped it would discourage her. He could tell it made Armin and Eren uncomfortable.

"Jesus, woman. I'm gonna eat the food," he said.

"Then eat it," Hange shot back.

Levi took up his teacup in a peculiar fashion, before taking a small sip. The drink didn't taste as he remembered. It was stale and unsatisfactory.

"This tea is shit," he said.

Petra's expression told of evident irritation, which Levi found to be rare. "That doesn't count, sir."

"She's right," Hange said, backing the redhead up. "Eat the soup."

Eren and Armin gave each other nervous glances, not daring to say a word. Mikasa, on the other hand, seemed lost in her thoughts and oblivious to the scene.

Levi found the eyes of Erwin Smith, their commander.

"If I was you, I'd just give in," he added unhelpfully.

As always, his demeanor was calm. Years ago, this would've angered Levi. He'd tried assassinating Erwin many times before finally finding respect for him; that was years ago when Levi was in his late twenties.

The captain didn't have much of a choice. He took a spoon and begin working on the soup. It was as tasteless as the tea, but he forced himself to eat it anyway.

Satisfied, Hange and the others changed the subject. Levi decided not to listen in, even though it was important. His main focus came to finishing the soup, a surprisingly hard task despite the circumstances. After consuming half of its contents the man found that it wouldn't agree with him.

A set of chills washed over Levi, along with strong waves of nausea. The thought of taking another bite sickened him further.

He tried to conceal his shaking. Sweat began to bead his forehead as the waves grew even stronger. Was his body rejecting the food, even after needing it?

"Sir, are you alright?"

The voice sounded like Petra…

Levi stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room. He ignored the objections from Hange as the sensation started overwhelming him.

After making it outside, he retched next to a tree. The urges continued until he was dry heaving on his knees. At first, the action led to some sort of relief. He laid on his side to catch his breath until the shivers stopped.

When he recovered, Levi fixed his clothes and headed for a place to rest.

He'd had enough.

Once he reached his destination and turned the corner, a body slammed into him.

"Captain, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you," she said, lifting up a lantern to reveal her red face.

"Petra, what are you doing out here?" Levi demanded, flinching away from the light. It seemed extra bright and burned his eyes. "And put that thing down. You're blinding me."

Petra did so, with lines of worry appearing on her face. "I just followed you. You weren't acting like yourself and-"

"Don't be concerned about me. It's not your job," he said tiredly.

The woman was surprised by his response. "It doesn't have to be someone's job…"

Levi wiped the sweat from his brow, reminding himself to take a bath. If he had to guess, he was covered in dirt and dried blood from several different locations. It almost embarrassed him that his squad saw him in such a state.

"What were you doing out here?" She questioned.

The captain almost collapsed from fatigue and leaned against the wall for support.

Petra's eyes displayed alarm.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes."

"You seem to be in pain."

"I'm not."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

Levi knew she didn't believe him. If he was in her position, he wouldn't believe himself either.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Petra insisted.

"I told you to stay out of it," he hissed. "Leave me be!"

There was a sudden sting on the captain's left cheek. The sound of skin against skin echoed around them for a couple of seconds.

It took the man a moment to realize what happened.

Petra had slapped him.

"How dare you?!" She rebuked, putting her hand down. "I thought you were dead! I watched those inhumans tear you to pieces and couldn't do anything about it! You just throw your life away, over and over again, and expect us all to sit and watch. Well, I say to hell with it! To hell with you, Levi!"

It took him a moment to realize she was crying. The tears falling from her eyes reflected against the light of the lantern.

Levi found himself more surprised than angry. He never Petra to be so bold.

The captain couldn't find the right words to say. Between his guilt and shock, nothing sounded good to say.

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" Petra stammered. "I don't know what came over me."

Before Levi could stop her, she took off with her head in her hands. There was an urge for him to follow Petra and make it alright. He didn't like seeing her so upset, especially when it was his doing.

"_Why do I care so much?"_

The question repeated itself in his head as he prepared for bed. Levi usually slept in an armchair because of his insomnia, but not tonight. He could only think about lying down and getting much needed rest. He even disregarded giving himself a bath until morning.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he lost all consciousness, forgetting to answer his own burning question.

* * *

The next morning, Levi awoke to the sun's beams streaming through the window. His eyes burned from the light, forcing him to look away. He didn't peg it as something abnormal and could distinguish a change in his health. Compared to last night, he felt much better.

The only thing bothering him was his hunger and uncleanliness.

Deciding on what to do, Levi made his way over to the baths. He hoped to remain unseen in order to be alone and relax. There were too many things for him to think about right now.

Thankfully, most of the scouts were still inside or sleeping.

He pulled his clothes off and made sure to have a change of others for after. The skin of his back tingled upon exposure to the air, just like always. A small mirror by the tub showed him the now healed up scars on his abdomen and legs. His face stared back at him. There were dirt streaks on his cheeks and circles under his eyes. The skin surrounding his eyes had sunk in some, making him appear gaunt and unhealthy.

To a stranger, it would seem like he hadn't eaten for days.

Just the thought of food made his stomach flip. He had a horrible hunger that needed to be satiated but no appetite to go along with it. The thought of the soup and tea from last night almost made him gag.

He never knew Hange was such a horrible cook.

Exasperated, Levi pushed his hair out of his eyes. He needed to cut it before it affected his eyesight.

Turning on the hot water, Levi let the tub fill up before scrubbing his skin raw. It took him about fifteen minutes to dry himself off and change into his clothes. It was a duplicate outfit to the one he had been wearing before.

The captain did his typical duties of checking around the place and feeding the horses. Although his job to take care of the horses, he found that doing so provided him with a peace of mind.

Through thick or thin, the graceful animals were always the same. Sometimes, when Levi looked into their eyes, he thought he could see emotion inside them.

Today, when Levi tried to pet one, it quickly backed away and stayed there. The same happened with all of the others. If he got too close to them, they refused to be in his proximity.

It perturbed him.

For breakfast that morning there was an assortment of biscuits, eggs, and sausage. The only reason he fixed a plate for himself was so that Hange and Petra would stop looking so worried.

Deciding to avoid both women, he sat next to Eren Jaeger and his friends.

The brown-headed boy couldn't hide the question plastered on his face.

"Captain Levi, what are you doing here?" He stammered.

It was an innocent question. After all, everyone knew Levi had a certain spot. It was always the seat next to Erwin or Hange. He could tell that Eren wasn't the only one with questioning his motives. Jean, Connie, and Sasha were giving him side glances and whispering amongst themselves.

"So I can eat," he responded simply.

Armin's face could've been humorous if it wasn't for Levi's bad mood. Mikasa Ackerman didn't even bat an eye. She was the type of person who respectfully stayed out of people's business.

"Sir, are you alright?" Armin mumbled.

Levi stabbed his eggs with a fork, reluctant to eat them. He felt Petra and Hange's eyes on his back, watching his every move.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Levi forced the soft food down his throat. It was a battle of wills to swallow them all the way; the taste unpalatable.

When did he start disliking eggs?

"This food is amazing," Eren gushed to Armin. "I could eat it for days."

Armin took his attention off of Levi. "We have it every morning..."

"Don't pay him any mind. Eren's just an idiot," Mikasa said.

"You got that right," Jean added from the end of the table, a supposed listener of their conversation.

Eren became indignant and started cracking insults at the other blonde boy.

Despite himself, Levi could tell that his squad was at ease. Ever since losing his Titan abilities, Eren acted a bit more childish and upbeat. Even now, after learning of a new enemy and potential war, the boy smiled often. The rest had grown even closer and often teased each other about obnoxious things.

"You're an asshole!" Eren insinuated.

Having enough of his insults, Jean grabbed Jaeger by the shirt.

"What did you just call me?!"

Armin tried to stop him while the others watched. By now they had realized that there was nothing they could do once Jean and Eren got into it against each other.

"Captain Levi, aren't you going to stop them?" Armin asked.

The man put down his cup of water, which he only managed to procure a few sips from. He chose to ignore the boy's foolish question and continued to watch the fight escalate.

The first hit was Jaeger. Then it all became a flurry of attacks from then on. The table shook from aftershocks of the fight, spilling the water Levi was so desperately trying to drink.

It was just enough to infuriate the man.

He stood up and immediately made short work of them. Two kicks in the gut for both Jean and Eren.

"Knock this shit off!" He ordered.

His body started shaking from anger. No, that's wrong. From _exertion. _

The hunger pains returned, along with the burning sensation in his stomach. Was what happened last night starting up again? Was he rejecting the food?

"Yes, sir," Eren and Jean groaned. They seemed fine given the circumstances. Eren had a bleeding scratch on his lower lips...

Levi endeared another round amongst himself. The blood from Jaeger's lip thickened and spilled down his chin. He couldn't help staring at it, with something more than curiosity motivating him.

He broke his gaze from Eren and tried to get the image out of his head. An aroma filled the air like never before, reaching Levi's nose. It was insistent and tempting. Metallic and strong.

He could smell the blood.

He could hear it, too. It was all around him. Pumping through their bodies, clean and fresh.

Multiple heartbeats came into existence. He couldn't tell which was which. Concentrating became impossible as the constant thrumming persisted in an uneven chorus.

Sweat rolled down Levi's face. The shaking hadn't stopped, and neither had his nausea. His breaths were becoming hitched. Eyes of all shapes and sizes went on him.

"Captain Levi?!" He made out. Armin placed a hand on Levi's shoulder in an effort to get his attention. The wondrous smell of blood overtook the captain's senses. There was a strong urge to cut away at the flesh and drink-

Levi's eyes widened in pure horror. The thought snapped him back to reality.

He slapped Armin's hand away, repulsed with himself.

"Don't touch me!" Levi said.

The urge to vomit finally overtook him. He found himself on the grass again, doing dry upheavals and clutching at his stomach. The only thing that came up was the spoonful of eggs and clear bile.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _He wondered. "_What am I doing?"_

Petra, Erwin, and Hange helped him into a sitting position. His legs trembled so much that it was impossible for him to stand.

"Petra, give him some water," Hange ordered.

The red-haired scout complied, putting a glass of water to Levi's mouth. He shook his head, refusing the liquid and keeping his mouth closed.

A crowd of people formed around the three of them. Their heartbeats hammered inside their chests and refused to cease.

The unfamiliar sound horrified Levi.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hange asked, her voice holding no malice.

"I would like to know," Levi responded.

He leaned his head against the table and slowed his breathing. He focused on his breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Let's take him to medical," Hange told Petra and Erwin. "And the rest of you can scram!"

The onlooking scouts obeyed Hange by quickly departing. When it was just the four of them, Levi tried standing on his own. Petra and Hange helped him as soon as they noticed. He resisted them at first and started, but they were insistent. The two caught up to him and supported him by the shoulders.

Erwin followed along, finding himself worried about his old friend. He'd never seen Levi act like this.

With every step they took, Levi's legs grew weaker. It was as if all of his energy had been eaten away in one stride. The sound of hearts had diminished to just three now. It was more bearable than the tens of fifteens from earlier.

"It looks like the next couple of days will be exciting," Hange said. "Figuring out the riddle of Levi Ackerman has my interest piqued!"

If he hadn't been feeling so bad, the captain might've rolled his eyes.

"This isn't an excuse to violate me. Just figure out what's going on so we can deal with more important things later."

"Yes, sir."


	4. 4

**Note: I just want to remind you all that Petra is in her late twenties/early thirties and Levi is in his thirties. I'm planning to pair them up so please don't start attacking me because "Petra is too young" or "The ship is gross." I really believe they had potential that was written off. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

They placed him on a bed, next to a nightstand full of medicines and tools. It didn't take long until Hange began mixing vials and doing silent calculations in her head. She tried to give Levi some more water, but to her disappointment he refused. She gave directions to Petra, who decided to stay even though Erwin departed.

"Hand me the scalpel," Hange told Petra.

She gave Hange a skeptical look before handing over a small, metal knife.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Petra wondered.

Her answer came soon enough. Hange placed the blade against skin, cutting precisely into Levi's forearm.

The man jerked violently, acting on instinct to disarm the source of his pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled, holding Hange's hand in an iron-like grip. The blood on the knife, his blood, dripped directly onto his forehead and down his hairline.

Hange broke herself free and readjusted the rim of her glasses. "Look at your arm, moron!"

"Tsk."

Levi did as she said, focusing his attention on the neat cut. It bled for a few moments until it began to shrink. It grew smaller and smaller until nothing but a few drops of blood remained.

It healed in seconds.

"How?" Petra asked in disbelief, glancing at Levi as if he knew the answer.

"You didn't tell us everything last night," Hange concluded. "Spill the beans before I decide to dissect you."

Levi heard the speed of her heart intensify. She tried to hide it with a stone expression and cold tone, but she was actually frightened. In shock, he realized he was, too.

"That inhuman I told you about yesterday, _Jezebel_," Levi relented, saying the name like it was a poison. "She forced me to drink her own blood."

Hange switched between an expression of horror to that of excitement. All in the blink of an eye.

"That makes so much more sense!" She said. "The blood must've given you some healing powers. It doesn't explain why you can't eat regular food without upchucking, but I'm willing to bet it's because your body is trying to accommodate new changes."

"I really don't think that's it," said Petra.

Levi could see where Hange was going with that mind of hers. It made sense to him, except it didn't feel like the entire truth.

"There's something else," Levi agreed, trying not to reveal too much while hopefully being of some help. "I think I'm having hallucinations as well."

The words took more strength to admit then he let on.

Once Hange saw that he was being serious, she doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing, brat. I'm telling you the truth. I'm just as sick and tired of this as you are. I've felt like a piece of shit ever since escaping from that place, and even worse so now. Medicines and other concoctions won't be able to help me. Don't ask me how I know because I just do. I can't imagine fighting in this condition or being of use to anybody, so stop fucking around and figure something out!"

Hange paled. "My apologies, sir."

Levi softened his gaze, judging that his outburst hadn't been necessary. He gestured for her to continue what she was doing.

"Can you eat anything?" She asked him, any signs of humor gone from her face.

"No, I can't. I'm starving and can't eat a single damn thing."

"And when you try, your body rejects it. Instead of identifying it as sustenance, it's seen as something harmful. Before we figure out why this is happening, we need to come up with something suitable for you to eat. We don't want you dying on us just yet."

Hange turned away and began prattling on to herself. Her words repeated themselves in Levi's head, over and over again.

What could he eat? Why did his body see food as poison?

"I'm going to be back soon," Hange said. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

And without any specific reason, she left, leaving just Petra and Levi.

For the first time, Levi noticed the troubled look on Petra's face. She seemed to be wrestling with her thoughts, conflicted about something. As soon as the door closed behind Hange, the redhead went from behind and _locked_ the door.

Levi didn't find this behavior like her at all.

What was she planning to do?

"Petra, what are you…"

Petra grabbed the scalpel, which had been cleaned of Levi's blood.

"You said that Jezebel gave you her blood. And after that, you were able to eat some _human_ food for a couple of days without growing sick," She said. "If what you say is true, then maybe the reason you could eat for that time was because you had enough energy. But you're rejecting it now because trying to process it is simply too much for your body. I deduced that what you need isn't food, but Jezebel's blood."

She raised the knife to her wrist as if she meant to cut herself.

Levi sat up, with an intention to ridicule her. The words hung on his tongue and never left his mouth.

What was she trying to say?

Petra wasn't about to harm herself, was she? Was this her own way of trying to get him to talk? Did she think he knew something he wasn't telling them?

She forced the blade through her skin, hissing from the pain. He could hear her heart flutter from the exertion.

Levi stared in shock. He never thought she would go this far. It was a side of her that he never knew existed. It surprised him to know that the redhead would have the audacity to corner him like this.

"Jezebel said that she wanted to use you. Whatever she's been planning, she doesn't want you to die. And if you really needed her blood to survive, she wouldn't just _let _you escape."

The blood from her wrist trailed down her forearm and onto the floor. The smell filled up the small room and overwhelmed Levi's senses.

He gritted his teeth, fighting against a sudden hunger that was almost untameable.

"Which means that what you need was right here, all along."

Petra grabbed a metal cup, making sure her blood fell into it.

"Wait, please stop," Levi muttered.

He made to leave the room and escape, but his body wasn't listening to him. He was leaning forward...

"_No, I won't allow this."_

Levi turned his head away as Petra tried bringing the cup to his lips. It felt like he was suffocating as the aroma swarmed around him.

Her arm was so close…

"Captain Levi, trust me on this," she insisted. "Please."

He stared into her amber eyes, which betrayed her true feelings. She was being honest and truly believed this to be the right decision.

Petra was making a judgment call.

Levi finally relented, feeling the cold metal against his chapped lips. The warm liquid came next, cascading down his throat in the best possible way.

It didn't taste like Jezebel's blood. He had expected a terrible taste like before. He really _wanted _to have a disliking to it.

Turns out, Levi enjoyed every last drop. And once the cup was empty, he found himself craving more. Petra's arm dripped with the delicious substance, close and easily attainable.

Without thinking, the captain grabbed her wrist and began sucking on the wound. It barely cut into the artery, so it came out too sluggishly for his liking. He felt a sharp pain in his upper jaw, instinctively biting into her again; deeper than before. The high of it all was the best he'd ever felt in years. All of the blood flowed faster into his mouth as he managed to cut into her artery.

"Captain Levi, you're hurting me!" Petra hissed. "Please, stop."

Levi could hear her words and sharp intakes of breath. They were like background noise to him.

"Levi, let go of me!" She cried, the corners of her eyes exposing tears.

"_Why is she crying?" _

In his moment of thought, his grip loosened. Petra used that small opportunity to break free. She cradled a bloodied arm to her chest, eyes displaying fear.

It took Levi a moment to recover. He wiped the blood from his lips and felt something pierce the back of his hand when he did so.

The discomfort in his jaw…

He already knew what they were before going to touch them. Just like Jezebel and the other man who attacked him. They were fangs.

"Shit!" Levi cursed.

He looked over at Petra, who still seemed to be in shock. She never expected her assumption to be right. It was really just a shot in the dark.

But now they knew.

Levi was an inhuman.

It was at this point that the man disregarded his emotions stemming from the situation. His main focus was on helping Petra after what he did to her.

Pulling off his shirt, he got up from the bed gracefully. He noticed how much stronger he was. It was as if he'd never been starving in the first place.

The thirst for blood disappeared as soon as he glanced at her face.

What had he done?

The fangs from before shrunk back to normal size. He knew this because his mouth didn't feel so crowded anymore.

Taking Petra's shaky arm, he applied his shirt like a tourniquet and hoped this was just a nightmare.

He couldn't be _one of them. _

Is that what Jezebel wanted? To use him as a slave? Did she have some sort of control over him now?

"Don't worry, sir. This secret can stay between us. I won't tell a soul," Petra said.

Levi gasped, her words the last thing he expected to hear.

"Don't ever do that again, you understand?"

Petra glanced at her feet. "Yes, sir."

"It's as you said before. It's my job to throw my life away for the sake of the squad at a moment's notice, not yours. You got that?" He finished tying the shirt into knots. It was already beginning to turn red.

"I understand, sir," she answered.

"We're way past the formalities. Just call me Levi, for God's sake."

Petra nodded in agreement. "Of course."

Levi grabbed a rag and wiped the puddles of blood from the floor. He didn't want Hange coming back with loads of questions and predictions.

"We need a cover story," Petra said, unlocking the door so things wouldn't be as suspicious. "Get back in the bed."

Levi reluctantly did as she said. Once he was on his back, she placed a mountain of blankets on top of him. Before he could protest against it, a sudden emergence of footsteps reached his ears.

"She's coming," he whispered to Petra, somehow calm.

"I-I'll tell her you had a fever and it broke," She said quickly.

"I'm not sweating."

Petra turned on the nearest faucet and poured some water in a bucket. The footsteps were getting closer and echoing throughout the hallway.

The woman panicked, pouring the water she could get onto an irritated Levi.

"Now you are."

"No, it just looks like you poured water all over me. That's all," Levi said _shortly. _

"Just stick to it. I couldn't think of anything else!"

"You didn't think at all," Levi protested.

"I'm back!" The voice belonging to the bespectacled woman proclaimed.

As soon as the words were said, the wooden door flung open to reveal Hange.

"Whoa, what happened to Levi?" She asked Petra.

Petra hid her bandaged hand casually, putting on an ashamed look.

"Captain Levi wanted some water and I accidentally spilled it on him. I hoped the blankets would keep him warm while he dried off…"

Levi sighed, judging it as a reasonable cover. If need be, Petra could play the innocent and clumsy card well.

"Petra, I was only gone for ten minutes," Hange said, placing the small bag she came in with on the nightstand. "How is it even possible to- you know what, both of you are idiots! You should be thankful that I'm such a patient woman."

She took the blankets off of Levi and was surprised to find him shirtless.

"Eek! Where the hell is your shirt?!"

"Don't ask me," Levi responded with a straight face.

Hange turned to Petra, who's face was beginning to turn red, as if on cue.

"I knew you liked Levi, but not this much!" Hange said, assuming the worst.

"No, it's not what you think," Petra defended herself, still making sure to keep her other arm hidden. "He wanted me to take it off!"

There was a moment of silence as Hange assessed the two. It seemed she was trying to figure out whether they were lying or not.

"Captain, how are you feeling?" Hange sighed in defeat, changing the subject before the silence could get any heavier.

Levi didn't know how he should act. Was it better to pretend that he was still sick or tell Hange that he was getting better?

"Chipper," he said, hiding his uneasiness under a hard stare. Learning that Jezebel turned him into a blood-sucking _leech_ did him no wonders. His mind plagued with negative thoughts about himself and what had just taken place between him and Petra.

He didn't understand why Petra decided to keep it secret. What had Levi ever done for her? Just yesterday, he was the very reason she'd been upset in the first place? And now, after everything, here she was. Ready to take the fall for him.

Who was this woman? Was this the Petra Ral he had known for all these years?

"Petra figured out what was wrong," Levi spoke up.

Hange's eyes widened. "What's the diagnosis?"

There came another moment of silence as Levi and Petra tried to come up with something.

They exchanged glances.

"Well, spit it out already," Hange huffed.

Levi opened his mouth to answer, but Petra beat him to it.

"He's suffering from the after-effects of food poisoning," she claimed. "Whatever Jezebel gave Captain Levi has made him sick. It's why he keeps rejecting food because his body is on a 24/7 defense against anything foreign. This even includes sustenance. It must be why the queen let him go. She believed he would simply starve to death on his own…"

"That doesn't explain how he could heal in the blink of an eye", Hange shot down.

"Jezebel gave him her blood. It must still be in his system," Petra said.

Hange looked uncertain. "It just doesn't make any sense. It's like there's a missing piece to this puzzle that we need to figure out."

Levi could tell that this made Petra nervous. He didn't want to be obvious, so he kept his face emotionless.

"For the time being, I guess that makes sense. Good work, Petra," Hange praised.

"It's just a theory, really," Petra added, as modest as ever.

"I think it's best to wait it out and let whatever this is run its course," Levi said. "Once this is all out of my system I can start eating again. It's not like I haven't gone _weeks_ without food before. A few more days won't hurt."

"A lot can happen in a few days," Hange pointed out, making it obvious that she didn't like his suggestion.

"I know."

"You won't be able to defend yourself in your current state. What if you're targeted again?"

"I know, but you need to trust me on this one," Levi insisted. "_Please, _Hange."

The woman softened at his words.

"Sometimes I forget how stubborn you can be," she relented. "Fine, do it your way. Just don't make me regret this."

* * *

Levi managed to find a place where he could be alone. After Hange decided that he could be dismissed the captain left without a word, changing into another shirt before doing so. There were many scouts doing chores outside who took notice of him and remembered the events of that morning. Some stared at him while others talked amongst themselves in quick whispers. They were terrible at hiding the fact that it was about him.

Sighing, he took the time to assess himself in a small mirror in his bedroom. The tired face from that morning had disappeared. Instead, a healthy looking man stared back at him.

He felt relief when he saw that his teeth looked normal. It wasn't usual for him to stare at himself in a mirror. He only did it when he was getting ready for special meetings and needed to look presentable.

Taking off the worn shirt he used so he wasn't walking around half naked, he put his uniform back on, with a light button up shirt and white ascot.

For the rest of the day, he made sure to avoid Hange and Petra as much as possible. He found that the redhead's theory was right. He could eat food as long as he had enough energy to. That is, a healthy diet of blood. When he took a few bites of meat during dinner and found that it tasted delectable, it was confirmed. If Levi didn't consume blood, it led to him becoming sick and weak. He could go on and assume that it even led to death.

"How are you?" Erwin asked Levi, who'd been deep in thought throughout the meal.

Levi tore his gaze away from his plate and onto the face of his commander.

"As good as I'll ever be," he responded dryly. "What is it you wanted to tell me about?"

Erwin had forgotten how observant Levi could be. His expression must've given something away. A split second change in facade could never pass those blue eyes undetected.

"News of a massacre in Wall Maria reached us this morning. We're going to head out tomorrow and investigate. Make sure to let your squad know," he said.

"Was it the _Inhumans_?" Levi asked him.

Erwin nodded, swallowing a bite of his potato. "All we know is that the bodies have been drained of blood, so that's what we're assuming. News has already gone around the capital and other surrounding villages. Hopefully, we will be able to restore some peace and learn more about our new _enemies_."

The captain found that he couldn't uphold his gaze. He was _inferior_ to Erwin Smith in every way, and he knew he couldn't keep his secret from him forever. If Levi was in the commander's position, he would see himself as the _enemy. _

"It sounds like a potential setup. We don't have enough men to fight them and we lack information. Walking in blindly would be foolish," Levi said.

"There's something else," Erwin continued. "The military police managed to capture one of them. They've been questioning the culprit and are requesting our assistance."

The fact that the military police, as arrogant and prideful as they were, reached out to the Scout Regiment for help… They must've been desperate, scared, and seriously unprepared. They were foolish to believe that after the extinction of Titans there wouldn't be any more trouble. It was one of the reasons Levi held no respect for their division. All of them were cowardly men who wore a uniform and gun, pretending to be for the people.

"I didn't think they could manage such a feat," he said bitterly. "I see where you're going with this, and I don't have the patience to argue. I'll have my squad ready by dawn."

"Don't worry about informing everyone of Inhumans. They'll find out soon enough tomorrow," the commander said.

"The thought didn't cross my mind." Levi took one last sip of his tea, dismissed himself, and headed over to where Eren and the rest of his squad sat.

"Good evening, sir," Armin greeted once he noticed the man.

He was just as polite and mannerly as always. He wasn't as physically strong as the rest of them, but he made up for it with his sharp intelligence and hard work. The only downside was that he constantly underestimated himself and his strengths.

Levi nodded in acknowledgment.

Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha and Jean all turned to look at him. He assessed each of them quietly, assuming their mental states. It seemed that the events from this morning had them a little worried.

"We're heading to Wall Maria in light of recent events. I expect all of you to be ready by dawn," he announced.

Eren reacted first, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What happened? Was it the Inhumans?" He blurted.

"What are Inhumans?" Sasha asked.

"There was a massacre," Levi cut in, dropping the weight of this fact on them. "It's probable that they haven't reached a death count and bodies are still being found."

Out of all of the places for humanity to live, Wall Maria was proving to be worse than the Underground. Being that the outermost walls were destroyed by the Titans and still in the process of being rebuilt, Wall Maria had become the first target for anyone looking to infiltrate. Levi wasn't surprised that the Inhumans could manage it. They were quick, deadly, and almost invulnerable. To defeat them, they needed to figure out their weaknesses before it went too far.

Even if going to Wall Maria held a certain risk, Levi outweighed the potential information as well worth it.

The atmosphere around the table dropped. Even the wind slowed as the air seemed to become heavier.

"Yes, the Titans are gone. That's the only thing going for us right now. It's time to snap back into reality and prepare for another war. These beings are responsible for killing the Titans and are now responsible for this massacre. I'm afraid I can reveal no more. The rest will have to be figured out yourself."

"Were those the things that captured you?" Connie, the boy with a shaved head, asked.

Levi's memories came flooding back all at once. They were still vivid and intense, as if he had never left that castle in the first place. Even if his injuries were healed, the pain could not be forgotten.

The captain's face darkened as he had a replay of the torture Jezebel gave him. Mental images of blood and vomit intermingled as a reminder that he was no longer human.

"Yes, they were," Levi said, hiding his emotions behind a cold stare.

All of them went silent as they wrapped their heads around new information. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren already knew what was going on, but didn't want to get into personal territory with the captain.

"I don't care what you do before we depart. Just make sure you're prepared," he said, dismissing himself before they asked more questions.

"_Why am I shaking?" _Levi thought. His hands refused to obey his will and continued their dance. He clenched them until they showed the whites of his knuckles, temporarily suppressed.

As he started toward his designated house, he saw Petra Ral a little ways off. She had her hair in a small ponytail and was eating with Hange. Despite the circumstances, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Her injured arm had a bandage now, which he was sure she created a good cover for.

If it wasn't for what he did, he might've considered going over there.

She wouldn't want to see him, anyway. Not after all of the trouble he'd been putting her through for the last couple of days.

The thought of giving into temptation again worried Levi. Even now, after a couple of hours, his hunger was already back. Anything reminded him of what he needed. Just being around his squad was enough to trigger a response.

"_Tomorrow's going to be a bitch," _Levi decided.

If being around his squad made him think about blood, there's no telling how he'd react around dead bodies.

Levi would never admit it to anyone, including himself, that he was _terrified._


	5. 5

**Note: Hello again, awesome readers:) Thank you for reading and reviewing! I judge myself very critically on my writing so please just give me some constructive criticism. Tell me what you think! I'm honestly curious to know if someone likes this. Also, I'm trying to make the characters realistic but they might be a bit OC sometimes, too. Anyways, peace out!**

Chapter 5

The Scout Regiment started for Wall Maria at dawn, just as Captain Levi and Commander Erwin said they would. The only horse that would tolerate Levi's presence was smaller than the rest, which didn't bother him as long as the animal did its job.

The journey there was mostly silent, besides the rhythmic sound of hooves pounding the earth. All of them acquired green cloaks for the expedition, which flapped chaotically in the wind. Levi always found the familiar sounds relaxing.

Today was an exception.

Instead of experiencing soft background noise in the midst of his thoughts, the sound had amplified tenfold. The invisible waves invaded his ear canals for no true purpose. It took him a while to get used to and caused him to be disgruntled most of the way.

Petra tried talking to him, only to be met with short, dismissive responses to any of her questions.

"Good morning, Levi. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Were you able to sleep enough last night?"

"I suppose."

"Are you well enough to fight?"

"I assume I am."

Not to mention, her horse refused to get anywhere near Levi. Because of these factors, she gave up on starting a conversation and remained silent the rest of the way.

By mid-afternoon, the entrance to Wall Maria could be seen on the horizon. Reaching up to fifty meters in height, the walls cast a shadow on the guards stationed there. After years of war, the concrete was beginning to erode and earning weak spots. During the Titan invasion, it was hit the hardest and had to be abandoned by humanity. It wasn't until after the disappearance of Titan's that it could be rebuilt and habitable again.

Once they made it to the entrance, the guards told Commander Erwin the location of the hostage.

He thanked the two before urging himself along, with everyone else following suit.

"Levi, I want you to help me interrogate the prisoner. Hange, take everyone else and find out as much as you can about what happened. There should be an infirmary set up somewhere close," Erwin ordered.

"Yes, sir," They said in unison.

Hange immediately called for everyone, including Levi's squad, to fulfill their assigned tasks.

Captain Levi urged his horse forward until he was beside the commander. The streets were still in bad shape, so the horses were forced to move below a trot. Levi tried to calm his nerves at the new smells and sounds surrounding him. The pungent odor of rotting flesh and death, along with the sharp cries of grief and pain was loathsome. His heightened senses were out of his control and overwhelming; he was afraid that he'd never get used to them. Trying to distract himself from his undying need for blood would get even harder.

He couldn't help thinking about Jezebel, the one who made him like this. Why had she described his transformation in such a positive light? The entire thing felt like a curse. Would he become crazed like the man who bit him? Would he turn on Erwin and the rest of his scouts? He was already keeping secrets from Erwin and Hange, which he qualified as disrespectful and treacherous.

But if they found out, would they lose their trust in him? Would they see him as an enemy?

"This is a far as you go."

The unfamiliar voice snapped Levi back into reality. It was a member of the Military Police and he was blocking their path.

"We're here to question the prisoner," Erwin said.

"No one is allowed to pass. Those were my specific instructions," he claimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure they were," Levi said, his voice cold and callous. "Move before my horse tramples you."

"Is that a threat, _captain_?" He said, saying the name like it was a curse word.

"No, it's just a warning," Levi scorned. "You're in the middle of the road and our horses aren't trained to stop if they step on something."

The guard hesitated a little, lifting up his gun with shaky arms. "Then I order you to stop the horses! I am required to use f-force, if necessary. All you people know how to do is kindle wars, not stop them!"

Levi couldn't help himself. He laughed without mirth, unimpressed with such a foolish man.

"And I suppose hiding behind a wall is your way of stopping them?" he countered. "Leave your arrogance behind and let us pass, you prick."

"I will do no such thing, you-"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Another voice cut in, accompanied by the sound of a faint heartbeat. "Let those two gentlemen pass."

Levi glanced up to see a familiar blonde, blue-eyed young woman. He realized he must've been too distracted to notice a set of footsteps, even with his advanced hearing.

"My queen," the man bowed respectively. "These men-"

"Need to be greeted properly," Historia said. "They were invited, after all."

The man stood up and put his gun away, making his way off the road. Levi found satisfaction in this, knowing that he was being forced to swallow his pride and accept defeat.

"Commander Erwin. Captain Levi. Thank you for coming so far," she said with a small smile.

"I didn't expect to find you here, Historia," Erwin said, knowing that the woman didn't like formal speech coming from people she knew in her past life. "What brings you here?"

"As if I'd sit on my ass while this was happening," she responded.

"_Old habits truly die hard," _Levi couldn't help thinking.

She wasn't in a gown or dress like her title implied. Instead, Historia was wearing pants and a light colored button down.

"You can leave your horses here," she told them. "I'll take you the rest of the way."

* * *

The man was shackled to a chair by multiple lengths of chain. The guards made sure to tightly bind him, to the point that the metal cut into skin whenever his body moved. He possessed dark hair that reached his shoulders and framed a chiseled face. Despite being interrogated the day before, the prisoner appeared to be healthy. His skin glowed and his eyes held a mischievous glint to them; it was made apparent when he glanced up at the entrance of the two men.

Upon approaching the cell, Levi immediately recognized the man. He was the same one who drained his blood and threatened to kill Petra.

"Oh, it's you," Levi said, his words full of hatred.

Erwin opened the cell door so they weren't talking through bars. The guard warned them to be careful, which Levi found to be irritating. Who did he think they were?

Historia took leave to deal with other tasks after wishing them luck. Levi found himself impressed by how serious the blonde was taking her role. Her proactivity would surely act as a beacon of hope for the families who lost someone today.

The Inhuman said nothing. There was evidence of some form of torture by the dried blood puddled on the floor. Nonetheless, his face remained flawless because of his ability to heal. Just like Levi's would from now on.

"I've heard you've been a tough nut to crack," Erwin said. He kept a safe distance away from the prisoner and made sure to express a cold exterior.

Levi, on the other hand, was gradually edging toward him. Any sort of fear or anxiety he held coming to Wall Maria disappeared, to be replaced by an unwavering rage.

The Inhuman released a prideful smile in agreeance.

"You're one of Jezebel's bastards," Levi insulted. "Licking her shoes until the very end, am I correct?"

"You're one to talk, _captain_."

Levi gritted his teeth. He grabbed one of his blades and slashed it across the man's throat in seconds. If this had been a mortal man, he would've bled out in minutes. The captain knew all of this, but his goal wasn't to kill him just yet. Using the element of surprise could prove effective by quickly destroying his demeanor and throwing off his cognition.

The Inhuman grunted in pain. He choked on his own blood while his body shook violently. The injury was so grave that he couldn't speak for a couple of minutes.

The red liquid was _revolting. _Instead of bringing out Levi's hunger, it only deterred it.

"I'm not here to ask questions. I'm here to _collect_."

To his surprise, Erwin didn't interfere. It was apparent that he trusted the captain's judgment, no matter how violent his actions. Not to mention, he didn't dare get in Levi's way when he was like this.

"You're healing is a convenience. I can hack away at you for hours on end," he said.

He didn't know if the prisoner gained the ability to talk again yet. Levi decided to go for the vital points. He cut into the femoral artery, before moving onto the shoulder and knee joints.

"Your silence doesn't hide everything. I can learn your weaknesses doing this just fine," Levi taunted.

_Cut._

"Before long-"

_Cut._

"-you will no longer-"

_Cut._

"-have the ability to bleed."

The Inhuman gasped when another blade entered his chest.

"I-I'll kill you," he said. "Even if-if your Jezebel's pet."

Levi noticed that the time between the injury being inflicted and completely healing was becoming longer. It disappointed him to see that his torture would go on for shorter than expected.

"You should've when you had the chance," the captain countered.

A guttural growl was the prisoner's retort. He was becoming weaker as blood flowed out of his system in various different cuts. They would heal only to be drawn open with Levi's blade again and again.

"I don't care what you do to me. I know Jezebel's over me because she fancies you. It's the only reason you're still alive," he said, his voice rough and coarse from exertion. "But once she stops taking a liking to you, the queen will discard you like trash and find another plaything to satisfy her desires! She's going to kill everyone and leave you buried in her destruction!"

"That bitch will get nothing from me," Levi declared. He stabbed one of his blades in the Inhuman's ribcage, feeling satisfaction at the lack of blood. The prisoner coughed up blood. His face began sinking in and was turning gaunt. This must've been a telltale sign that his body lacked enough blood to function properly. It reminded Levi of his face when he struggled to eat and lacked strength.

"I bet you're hungry now," Levi taunted. "Can you feel your insides burning while your arteries struggle to move oxygen along? The lack of air must be the worst of it. Constantly balancing yourself between consciousness as you heal your organs damaged from asphyxiation. Over and over and over again."

Levi turned to Erwin, who had taken a seat near the entrance. The entirety of the situation interested him. It seemed Levi knew more about the Inhumans then he was letting on. Staying silent and letting the scene play out would be the best way to figure out what.

The Inhuman bared his fangs threateningly. "You think you have it all figured out, don't you? What you fail to realize is your life ended the moment Jezebel _turned_ you. You're friends and family will become her targets and she will not stop until you have pledged your unwavering loyalty to her. I know this because I was in your position, not too long ago."

Levi's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his secret. Erwin might've seemed uninterested, but the captain knew it was just a facade and he was listening to every word.

"I'm nothing like you," he said, wanting to believe it.

Why did he doubt himself?

"You say that now…" he croaked. "Until anything and everything you care about is _gone._"

The captain turned the hilt of the blade protruding from his victim's ribcage. He continued this until the man started screaming. The sound of bones cracking under the pressure reverberated around the room, proving to be unsettling.

"If you're going to talk, then make it something of use to us," Levi hissed. "If not, you can shut up and let me continue."

He forcefully tore the sword out of his ribcage, including a chunk of his skin. The next scream it earned pierced through Levi's eardrums and echoed inside the chamber.

"Have you had enough?" Erwin spoke up, deciding that he needed to be of use. "I'm starting to get tired of this."

"Just... kill me," he said. "I'm ready to die."

"And here I thought you would be a challenge. Tell us everything that can kill you first, then Erwin and I will choose which one is best," Levi said.

The Inhuman could hardly breathe now. Blood covered him from head to toe. The rest of it had formed a puddle by his feet. It was so thick that it was clotting together and forming another layer on the floor.

"I-I can tell you what weakens us."

"I'm afraid that information alone can't get your wish granted," Levi said.

He trembled in those shackles for a couple of moments, as if wrestling with something.

Captain Levi shoved his foot in his mouth. "Hey, spit it out before I rearrange your face!"

The threat hung in the air and a certain silence ensued. Erwin couldn't help taking this time to think about Levi's behavior. Sure, he could get violent and dirty when the chance presented itself. Except, this wasn't the same as someone doing their duties and pushing away their emotions. For the captain, it was much more personal.

Some of the things the prisoner said has led him to believe that something happened to Levi that he didn't tell them about. Something that had him on edge and… _scared_.

"Vervain," he moaned. "It hurts us upon contact. I implore _you_ to touch one."

An image of a plant with small blue and white flowers popped into their heads. It was a common herb that grew everywhere. To most of the public, it was considered a weed.

"What else?" asked Commander Erwin. "Tell us what we want to know and we will end your life."

Tears were in the Inhumans' eyes, tinted with red and making streaks across his cheeks.

"That's all, I swear," he sputtered, his fangs out and glistening. It made the man appear rabid.

Levi grabbed the convict's arm and twisted.

_Crack._

A sharp and hoarse scream filled the entire cell and flooded Levi's senses once again.

"How many people did you kill, huh? You think you deserve to die, after everything you've done!"

The captain went to the other arm. A sudden, developing rage inside of him needed to be satiated, or he was afraid he'd take it out on someone else.

"Levi, that's enough!" Erwin shouted.

The short man found himself shocked by those words. How would he dispel these negative emotions, then? The burden of carrying them would only become harder.

The laughter started at the base of the Inhuman's throat. It sounded like nails going down a chalkboard.

"I see why Jezebel likes you so much," he said. "You're a sadistic monster, just like her."

Levi made a move to retaliate but was stopped by Erwin, who shook his head in a silent command.

"Tsk."

"Tell us more about your weaknesses," Erwin continued, making sure to keep his voice level. "Or I will give my comrade permission to do whatever he pleases and leave you here to rot."

A moment of silence ensued that lasted lifetimes for Levi. His arms were trembling with an incomprehensible rage that wouldn't fade away. Why was the commander showing him mercy? After all of the lives he took to be here, he deserved hell for all eternity.

"We can be killed through decapitation or fire. And unlike the legends, the sun doesn't affect us. I bet you noticed that too, _captain_."

Levi ground his teeth, forcing himself to obey Erwin and stay neutral. He couldn't help his uneasiness that stemmed from Erwin knowing the truth about him. Is that one of the reasons his commander stopped him? Did he think Levi would go too far?

"Our strength fades without the proper diet," he continued in a raspy voice. "If we go for too long without blood, we either go feral or starve to death. Possibly even both."

"Where is Jezebel now?" Erwin continued.

A small smile etched itself onto his lips. "Your captain already knows the answer to that."

Levi found himself remembering the stone building and its location. From Wall Maria, he guessed it would take a minimum of twenty-four hours to get there. The thought of fighting the Inhumans head on stemmed from desperation. Making it the Scout Regiments first plan of action was downright ludicrous.

"How many of you are there?"

"Hundreds."

"Why show yourselves now, after all of these years?"

"I don't know why Jezebel does the things she does. If I had to make a guess, I would say she was merely bored."

It continued that way for a while, with the Inhuman answering the commander's questions, his only motivation to have his life ended. The Military Police couldn't torture people like Captain Levi. Sure, they used pain to persuade the convict and tortured him just as he did. But they never realized what he truly wanted. And that was death.

Large amounts of blood were on the captain face and uniform. Unlike himself, he hadn't noticed how disgusting it was until minutes after stopping. He had been so wrapped up in his anger and hatred that the thought of getting dirty never crossed his mind. Now, he yearned for a bath.

He took out his loincloth and began cleaning his blades. In essence, this was him trying to obey Erwin's orders by distracting himself.

"Please, I've told you everything I know," the man said. "It's your turn to uphold your end of the bargain!"

"As you wish."

Erwin took out one of his blades before positioning it by the Inhuman's neck. Levi didn't understand why his superior would succumb to the prisoner's wishes. He deserved to rot in here and never see the light of day again. An easy, quick death was much too merciless in the captain's eyes.

Nonetheless, he was in no position to question his commander. He respected and trusted the man with his life, so he decided against intervening. That alone would prove to be insulting to himself and Erwin.

The blonde man swung the blade with all of his strength. It sliced through neck and bone, dismembering the head from the body. The body still sitting in the chair twitched for a couple more seconds, before going still.

The remaining blood left in his system poured out from the top. Bone and muscle became exposed and began to jut out inch by inch from the top.

The sight was a horrifying one.

Erwin turned to study Levi, for the first time since the interrogation.

"I assume Hange knows what truly happened," he said.

Levi shook his head, his mouth set in a hard line. He tried reading through Erwin's expression, only to find that it left him at a dead end.

"Inhuman or not, you're still a part of this team. Going it alone will only destroy you in the end and lead to the fall of humanity."

He refused to say another word to Levi. They reported to the warden about the prisoner before going their separate ways. Erwin needed to speak to Historia about what they figured out so the news could spread and become common knowledge. If they could adapt and use them against the Inhumans, then there was a better chance of pulling out of this fight victorious.

Levi went to meet up with Hange, which meant having to walk through corridors full of blind spots. This didn't scare him in the least, but he would be a fool not to keep his guard up. There could still be Inhumans left.

He made sure to keep one of his blades out and concealed it under his hood. There were many times where he passed by the plant that was supposedly harmful to Inhumans. A purple one, which had managed to sprout in a damaged part of the stone, caught his eye. Without any second thoughts, he went over to it.

The small plant waved a bit in the wind. It was familiar and common, especially in the Underground cities. When he was little, the weeds would grow in houses if left unkempt. They always left a mint smell on his hand after uprooting them.

It seemed harmless.

Levi went to touch it. He felt like he had to be sure of something, even if it was for a foolish reason.

His skin touched the tip of the petal. At first, nothing happened for a moment. It was exactly as he remembered it.

Then, a sharp sensation erupted in his fingertips. It spread until the smell of burning flesh reached his nose. The natural reflex to let go was virtually refused. He forced himself to grip it until blood dripped onto the stone.

Whether he wanted to accept it or not, the pain refused to go away. His life would forever be changed. It was all because an insane woman wanted to destroy it out of boredom.

"_Not that I had much of one, to begin with."_

He let go of the flower and surveyed his hand. A third-degree burn starting at each of his fingertips and spreading down his palm stared back at him. It was shortlived, though. After a couple of moments, it healed back to normal.

"You're catching on faster than I expected."

Levi immediately whirled around, his movements faster than any human.

It was Jezebel.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said insincerely. "I thought you had noticed me by now."

Levi gripped the hilt of his blade and searched for an opening to attack. The queen was wearing a different dress than before and had her hair up in a bun. She found humor in the man's unapproachable gaze.

She laughed.

"Why so rude? I'm not here to harm you."

"I don't need a reason for my actions," he said.

"Well, that's a bit disappointing. Coming all of the way out here just to get the cold shoulder," Jezebel said. "All of your friends were well-mannered compared to the likes of you. And your girlfriend, what's her name? Oh, yes, she said it was Petra. Lovely woman, I must say."

The words held a certain gravity to them that made Levi burdened. The thought that the vampire queen had been right under his nose the entire time. She could've killed them if she wanted, too. Instead, the woman spared them just to get her point across.

She was a monster.

"You stay away from them!" Levi growled.

"What will happen if I don't? I'm centuries older than you and can't be defeated. If I truly desired it, you wouldn't be standing here any longer."

Captain Levi hung on to her every word as anger boiled in every cell of his body. His arms shook in anticipation.

What was this other emotion? It almost seemed new, like he'd never been able to express it before.

Was this what _fear _felt like?

"I think I've proved to you that I'm not a liar," Jezebel smiled, reminding him of her promise to let him see his team again. "And I'm being honest when I say I came to help."

"I don't trust belligerent whores," he snapped.

Her eyes flashed dangerously at his words, before returning back to normal again. She kept up her smile, which was not friendly or wholesome by any means.

It was evil.

"I noticed you're struggling to find enough food. You're only running on fumes without a proper diet, and I would hate to see you in so much pain."

How did she know so much? It was as if she followed him to the Scout's based and watched his life play out. But if that were true, how did she manage an attack on Wall Maria without being there?

"Here we are!" She announced excitedly. From a hidden section of the wall, she pulled out…another woman?

"I found someone eavesdropping on our conversation," Jezebel said, as deserving of praise.

The random brunette woman screamed, but only a muffled sound escaped her lips; for Jezebel's hand had clasped over her mouth. Sweat trickled down her forehead and onto her dirt-stained dress. She widened her eyes upon noticing Levi's presence and begged for the queen to stop.

"Please, I didn't hear anything!" She cried out. "Captain Levi, please!"

Tears fell from her eyes when she struggled. Her arms and legs proved ineffective against those of the queen.

"It's time I taught you a thing or two, being that I'm your _mother_ and all," Jezebel told him. "And as my son, I implore you to obey."


	6. 6

**Note: I started watching Darling in the Franx today and it is such a good anime. I was writing and trying to keep up with it at the same time because I couldn't stop watching. I learned that it's hard to read subtitles while doing that, though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part!**

Chapter 6

"Let go of me. Please, Captain Levi!"

Levi turned away and forced himself to ignore her. He needed to concentrate and figure out a way to save the woman. He knew that if he attacked her head-on, Jezebel would most likely kill her and go after his own squad in retaliation.

"Don't worry, my darling," the queen said, trying to comfort the victim by brushing a hand through her hair. . "We don't intend to harm you."

It was a lie. Levi didn't need to look for the signs or read her body language. A person like her wasn't capable of empathy, even if it was fake. The only reason the woman stopped crying was that she was clinging on to hope. She hadn't been through enough hardship to realize she'd be let down in the end.

"Now tell me, what's your name?" Jezebel asked. She brushed her finger on the woman's cheek in another way of giving false comfort.

"K-Kuchel," she sniffed.

Levi's eyes widened.

It was his mother's name.

The only thing he remembered about his mother was the week of her passing. Living by the post of her bed and eating any scraps he could find, Levi watched while her body decomposed. She was merely a lifeless, cold corpse whenever he pictured her in his mind.

He had forgotten what she looked like when she was still alive.

"Kuchel, that's such a beautiful name! Wouldn't you agree, Levi?"

She was taunting him, he was sure of it. Something told him that she knew it was his mother's name and wanted to intimidate him all the more.

The two women glanced at him expectedly.

"It means _nothing _to me," he said.

The thought of insulting Kuchel never crossed his mind. The message was for Jezebel and no one else.

"I _almost_ believe you," she murmured, brushing her hand through Kuchel's brown hair again. He could tell it made her uncomfortable. "But actions speak louder than words."

Levi remained silent, taking in the women who resembled his mother in so many ways. How Jezebel managed to find someone like her and know exactly when to pull a stunt like this… She was truly cunning. And if what she said about being centuries old was true, it wasn't surprising.

"What do you want from me?" Kuchel asked them. She seemed calmer than before and the tears in her eyes were drying up. Albeit, her voice betrayed an underlying fear that wasn't obvious on her face.

"Don't trust that woman," Levi said, finding the truth to be the best thing for her. Lying in an effort to make her calm down would make him just like Jezebel. If they both wanted to get out of their alive, they'd need to have a proper understanding. "She's an enemy and murderer."

"You surprise me, Levi. I didn't know you could be so rude," the inhuman cackled.

Kuchel trembled and glanced between them. She held a sense of uncertainty about her, like she couldn't figure out who to trust. Levi knew to confirm he wasn't an enemy meant talking some more.

"Whatever you plan to do to me, just leave her out of it. I don't know her, so she'll end up being _unnecessary _collateral damage. I thought you would value life more, given that you need enough of _us _to survive," Levi said.

"Saying _us _like you're one of them?" She snapped. Surprisingly, his choice of words irritated her.

"So what if I am?"

For a moment, the only thing that could be heard was Kuchel's rapid breaths. Jezebel held a tight grip on her and wasn't planning to let go.

"It's time I showed you who you really are," she told Levi. "Since you're choosing to disobey me, I might as well punish you. Isn't that how _human_ parents do it?"

Levi was at a loss. He didn't know what Jezebel was planning and what it had to do with the woman. He knew Hange and the others weren't far from here, except he was still alone unless he found a way to call for backup without putting Kuchel in more danger.

He had a flare gun in his pocket that could work, but he was afraid using it now might mean the end of Kuchel's life.

His gear was full of gas and ready for use as an escape. If he could manage to grab Kuchel they could make it to Hange's location without running out of gas.

Most likely, Jezebel would disappear before getting too close to showing herself. Even if Levi could describe her appearance to the Scout Regiment, there was a difference between seeing someone in person rather than being given a description on that person.

"I didn't realize you'd take your role so seriously," Levi mocked. "What happens if I refuse to participate?"

Her face darkened. "You already have enough regrets in your short, insignificant life. Are you ready to add another?"

Jezebel wrapped her fingers around Kuchel's throat and exposed her jugular. From Levi's distance, he could see the artery underneath her skin, pumping blood throughout her body. The smell emanated from her throat and mixed with sweat; refreshing and enticing.

He wanted to protest against it and stall Jezebel all the more. Perhaps even attack and try to separate the two in desperation.

Before he could try anything, Jezebel anticipated his actions. She wrapped her hands around the woman's throat and made like she was going to slice it open with her elongated nails. A drop of blood escaped her skin and acting as a warning.

"Help! Someone help me! Please!" Kuchel's screams were muffled by one of the queen's hands. She thrashed her legs around in an attempt to escape; albeit in vain. "Captain Levi, I'm begging you!"

Jezebel's teeth elongated into canines and her eyes became darker. In the speed of light, she plunged them into her throat.

"Wait, stop!"

The sound of Kuchel's newest screams and heavy gasping reverberated in his brain. He could only watch as the heinous crime unfolded before him.

The queen finally let go, with blood dripping down her lips. Kuchel cried out in pain and fear as her blood free falled from her wound.

To his surprise, Jezebel didn't stop her when she came running toward Levi.

"Captain, please help me!" She cried, with tears streaming down her face and blood soaking her clothes. She put her hand over the wound in a vain attempt to slow down the bleeding. "I don't want to die!"

She ran to him until she was inches away from his face. Her strength was failing and she needed support.

This was his chance.

"_I have to help her."_

His thoughts and sense of opportunity were only background noises. Drops of Kuchel's blood landed on his arms and face. The smell and sight of it transfixed him. It had a life of its own, trickling from two holes and down to her collarbone. It was alluring and tempted.

Levi couldn't help remembering how it tasted in his mouth. How it went down his tongue. The way his body went into an unnatural high after ingesting it.

"Captain Levi," Kuchel choked.

No matter how much he wanted to stop himself, a powerful instinct took over him.

"Please, forgive me," he said.

Kuchel's eyes widened at his words. Her face changed into that of terror.

It didn't prove to be enough to stop himself. He was no longer in his right mind and wasn't experiencing the world like he used to. It was as if a part of him switched off and something else surfaced. All he wanted was to suck every drop of blood from her body.

There was no reasoning or emotion behind it. His vision turned darker and his senses increased.

With a strength he didn't know he had, Levi pulled her toward him. Even if he was gentle about it, there was no mistaking what he was about to do.

Never in his human life would he ever dream of doing this.

He'd always hated blood. It was messy, carried germs, and symbolized death and misery.

"Levi, please stop!" Kuchel struggled, with tears in her eyes. "Stop, don't do this!"

He put his hand over his mouth. She hit and kicked at him, to no avail. He was much stronger than her and easily held the women still.

Levi experienced a certain pressure in his upper teeth. Before he could remember what that meant for him, he was already doing just as Jezebel showed him.

He bit her.

A wave of blood sprayed directly into his mouth, carrying an intoxicatingly sweet taste down his throat. The amazing sensation left him desperate for more, and he began sucking on Kuchel's wound for more. Like before with Petra, the blood traveled through his body and gave him immense strength and energy. Tingles went through him and all the way down to his fingertips.

It exhilarated him.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight," Jezebel observed. "By the looks of it, you're proving to be just like the others."

The _others?_

The word implanted in his mind and didn't go away. It nagged at him and began ruining his appetite.

The women he was gaining sustenance from was growing weaker. Her pulse had dropped significantly and she was no longer struggling against him.

He remembered what the inhuman he tortured and killed told him. About Jezebel _using_ men as puppets and throwing them out when she got bored of them.

Was this how it usually went? Did Jezebel expect her _pawns _to fight her at first, before giving in and never figuring out how to control themselves? Wasn't he doing exactly what she wanted? The more he did this, the more his free will got stripped away.

Suddenly, a new thought came to mind.

"_By doing this, in a way, I'm pledging my loyalty to the queen."_

Levi immediately pushed Kuchel away and let her free. She collapsed onto her side, barely conscious and shivering. He felt shame settle in after becoming aware of what he'd done and been about to do. What he'd _wanted_ to do.

He would've ruminated on his decision if he could, but knew he had to push those emotions away for now.

Kuchel could still be saved.

"Why did you stop?" Jezebel wondered. If he wasn't mistaken, she almost appeared shocked. "Why would you let her suffer?"

He blocked out her words before doing the only thing that could be done. He took Kuchel and picked her up. Her body was relatively weightless and fit against his shoulder.

In a split seconds time, Levi used his vertical maneuvering equipment to latch onto one of the houses. He started the gas and took off with Kuchel in tow and Jezebel's protests behind them.

As he flew through the sky and toward the infirmary, he took out his flare gun and shot up a purple signal. The color purple signified that someone was in trouble. Meeting the regiment halfway would prove helpful in this situation because he knew Jezebel wasn't ready to be seen by the others just yet.

He could see that the queen chasing them in his peripheral. She scaled the walls with incredible speed and began catching up to them. The dead weight of Kuchel wasn't helping things, either. Levi could tell that he was going much slower and that the difficulty of controlling the equipment had increased. The only thing he could be sure on was having enough gas. Both of the tankards were full before he took off.

Suddenly, he experienced a burning sensation in his cheek. Something whistled past Levi's ear and embedded itself in a roof tile to his left.

A blade.

"To think you stood a chance," Jezebel mocked. "I thought you were smarter than that."

She pulled out several more knives. Levi focused on making himself and Kuchel a harder target to aim for by making as many unpredictable movements as possible.

He tried concentrating on the sound of the weapons. As Jezebel released them, her aim perfectly accurate, he desperately tried hearing their directions before they hit. The typical dodges required him to do high jumps and three sixties. The movements proved almost impossible by himself; more so with someone else in tow.

A few hissed by his ears and missed. Two others, however, did not.

Pain erupted in his right arm and leg. They were the limbs supporting Kuchel.

She was still unconscious and unmoving. He could detect her heartbeat, even if it fluttered unnaturally.

He detected a large tent acting as an infirmary about seven houses away. It was where Hange and the rest of the squads had been placed. He hoped after sending off the signal someone might meet them halfway and make the distance shorter.

He forced himself to endure the agony and ignore the protestations of his body. Levi held Kuchel even tighter and forced himself to keep going.

Just five more houses to go.

More objects came hurtling there way. Jezebel had caught up and was across from them, running across the roof of another old building.

She pulled out another weapon that resembled a sword and made sure to brandish it. Another intimidation tactic that angered Levi all the more.

She lunged, flying toward them and giving him no other choice but to parry. He stopped her sword with his own, creating a loud clang and causing his feet to lose some traction on the roof tiles.

He grunted at the power behind Jezebel's arm. Levi pulled away before attaching to another house. He had to keep going and refrain from distractions.

He knew he'd never win if he didn't.

They were in the air again and had lost acceleration. Kuchel's eyes were fluttering and her neck hadn't stopped bleeding. The image flashed in his mind as a reminder of impending doom.

They were running out of time. With three houses to go, Levi hadn't seen anyone from the squad yet...

"Captain Levi?!"

The voice came from up ahead. A figure flew over the furthermost house with their mobility gear, showing themselves to be Hange. It seems she was the first to notice his flare.

Jezebel tried another method of attack, realizing her opportunity was growing short as well. Instead of going for Levi in particular, she went for his movement gear instead.

Another set of ten blades came at them in a wave. Two for the rope that was keeping them clung to the side of a building and the others for the equipment on his hips.

The aim was so accurate that he couldn't dodge all of them.

"Hange!" Levi ordered. "Go for the attack!"

To the brunette, it most likely sounded rash and desperate. Nonetheless, Levi knew that Jezebel would keep her distance from the rest of the Scout Regiment in order to hide her appearance.

Both of the ropes were cut by Jezebel's blades. The two of them had no choice but to fall. Levi knew that he needed to cause this from happening and tried using the controls to summon more rope.

"Too late," Jezebel whispered.

She was too far away for just anyone to hear it.

The message was meant for him.

"Look out!" Hange warned.

Levi turned to find a sword heading straight for them. While he'd been focused on keeping himself and Kuchel off the ground, albeit failing, Jezebel threw it with the same precision as the others.

She was right.

He noticed it and didn't have any time to react.

The blade penetrated through his right shoulder in the midst of falling. It immediately slackened his limb and he lost his grip on Kuchel. Somehow, she managed to stay with him…

A sharpness erupted in his back and intensified. The pressure became more prevalent as the ground came closer. Their descent was slowing...

They hit the stone, with Levi receiving most of the impact.

Hange used her maneuvering equipment to latch onto his back and try to slow down the fall. He ended up landing on his back with Kuchel on top of him, his head receiving the brunt of it. Jezebel's sword had sliced through Levi's entire shoulder and embedded into Kuchel's chest.

It was the reason they remained intact.

"Captain Levi!" Hange appeared before him.

Levi tried to speak and open his mouth. A warm liquid gushed onto his neck and face. It was mixture of his and Kuchel's blood.

When he tried to create speech, all that came out was a groan. His mind had become muddled and distorted. Spots flashed across his eyes as he tried to grasp what happened.

"Don't move," Hange told him. "The assailant is gone, so we're safe for now. I've already called for backup, so there's no need to make anything worse."

He tried to sit up and forcefully pull the sword from his shoulder. It moved a couple of inches, creating a searing fire that even Levi couldn't handle.

"Get Kuchel," he grunted. "Get Kuchel… Infirmary."

Not a complete sentence, yet an understandable message.

"She's _dead_, sir," Hange said grimly.

The words weren't a shock to him. He knew the chance of saving her had been slim. Somehow though, even if death was a common part of his life, the sentence hit him harder than usual.

He had a sudden urge to cry.

He pushed the emotion away and focused on freeing himself from the piece of steel. The pressure increased as Kuchel's deadweight moved further toward the right.

"I told you to stay still!" Hange said. "You're going to bleed out faster if you keep moving!"

Even when he tried, he couldn't keep going now. His muscles were no longer listening to him. It felt like his limbs could no longer work. He was paralyzed.

"Levi!"

Petra 's face next, upside down and concerned from his perspective. Her amber eyes darted around in a frenzy as she took in the scene. Something began dripping on Levi's cheek, too. It took him a moment to realize that it was her tears.

She brushed the hair out of his eyes and told him that a doctor was on the way. The woman's touch was more warm and gentle then he'd care to admit. If he could, Levi would've grasped her hand in order for it to stay longer.

Petra lifted them up, leaving his forehead cold.

The wound caused his entire body to go numb. He could no longer sense any pain from his injuries. He saw that Kuchel's eyes were still open as blood continued pouring out of her neck and shoulder. For a second, he thought it might be a miracle and she managed to stay alive. Except, he noticed her eyes were cloudy. Unseeing and lifeless.

He couldn't look at her anymore. All he knew to do was close his eye and force his head away. He wanted to forget about it all and be over with it.

A wave of pain followed after moving his neck. He gritted his teeth to swallow the scream and grunted instead.

A group of people gathered around them now. He could see the faces of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin there as well.

A man dressed as a doctor came over to Levi and assessed his wounds. He turned to have a conversation with Hange, but Levi couldn't hear any of it. He tried focusing on his sense again, but his consciousness was a wreck. By their facial expressions and body language, he could tell they were arguing about something. Petra joined in and mentioned a couple of things to them. Before he knew it, they were both listening to her.

What was she telling them? Did she find it necessary to inform them of his current condition?

No, she wouldn't do that. Petra would keep her promise.

"Hold still," Petra said once their conversation ended. "We need to sedate you."

Levi's eyes widened.

He wanted to protest and slap the prying hands away. All they had to do was take the sword out. He tried telling them this and issuing commands, but to no avail.

There came a sudden glint of light. It bounced off a slender needle that inched closer and closer.

A sharp prick in his neck was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

He awoke in a room with an unfamiliar ceiling. His eyes were foggy and unfocused. By the windows, he could tell it was either early morning or late at night. The sky shimmered with stars and moonlight.

Levi sensed another presence nearby and saw Petra on his bedside.

She was in a chair with her head laying near his leg. Her breaths were long and rhythmic, signaling slumber. He could see her face because of her hair, which fell across it spontaneously.

"_What is she doing here?"_

He attempted to free himself from all of the covers. Doing it without making a sound and waking up Petra seemed virtually impossible.

He slid one leg out…

"Levi, is that you?"

Levi's eyes followed the sound of her voice with a noticeable dread. She lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"Are you awake?"

Petra wiped the sleep from her amber eyes and focused on Levi, who had somehow managed to become entangled in the sheets.

"You're awake!" She said, sharpened enough to see that now. "Do you remember anything?"

The woman's face reddened once she realized what her captain woke up to. The position wasn't bad in itself, but this was Levi. She couldn't picture Hange or Erwin falling asleep by his bedside, no matter how worried they might be.

Petra immediately stood up, blushing violently and turning away.

"What happened?" Levi asked, particularly unbothered. His voice came out hoarse.

Petra relayed him enough information for his memory to return. He remembered it down to every last second, including his emotions. He ruminated on his guilt and the concentrated on the image of Kuchel's dead face.

His hand went to his right shoulder instinctively, recalling the discomfort of a large object inside of it. Unlike before, his entire body had been healed.

This didn't discount the fact that he felt weak, like he was suffering from influenza. His hands shook whenever he tried to support himself, showing that a small action alone would be straining himself.

Petra seemed to recognize this. She exposed her wrist and _offered _it to him.

"I knew you would need something after the fact. Here, you can-"

The images of Kuchel's terrified face and milky eyes came to the forefront of his mind.

He slapped her hand away angrily.

"Why the hell would you do that, you fool?" He said coldly.

There was no mistaking it. He had a chance to spare that woman's life but succumbed to his temptations anyway. He let Jezebel use him as a puppet, which inevitably led to her death.

He failed to keep his promise to protect humanity. He betrayed everyone who sacrificed themselves for him and the good of mankind.

Captain Levi killed an innocent.

Petra held her hand to her chest and went silent. At that moment, he hoped she contemplated hating him.

"Where's the woman?" He said.

Petra's face darkened. "She was buried last night."

Levi tried to leave the bed and head for the door, but a force originating in his wrists stopped him.

He hadn't noticed the _shackles_ until now.

"I need to talk to you," said Petra, her voice decreased in its usual bravado. "There are things you need to know."

"Will it explain why I'm on house arrest?" said Levi.

Petra nodded.

Levi decided against fighting the chains, knowing full well that he'd be too weak to break them even if he was inhuman. He'd lost too much blood and most of his functions by now. It was more of a probable hunch, but whatever Petra needed to tell him outweighed freeing himself.

In a form of relenting, Levi sat back on the bed and gestured for her to explain.

"After you were sedated, villagers and the Military Police showed up. The doctor's goal was to split you and the woman apart and told us there was no other choice. He succeeded in doing the first part but didn't believe you would survive after your head injury and blood loss. You ended up healing yourself in minutes and multiple witnesses were there to see it. It caused a huge commotion. Many believed it was a miracle and others… not so much. They began creating false rumors that circulated quickly.

"The Military Police were sucked into the rumors. Word went out that you were a possible enemy. Hange tried talking sense into them, but it was almost like they wanted you to be arrested. If they'd gotten their way, you would be in a cell with a trial the next day. We were able to persuade them a bit and got you placed as a suspect instead.

"I did everything I could to stop them! Erwin and the rest of the Scout's were told to leave the city or become fugitives. We were already on the government's unfavorable side and it seemed they were waiting for a reasonable excuse to discriminate us. We managed to make a deal with them so one of us could stay. When Erwin made the decision, he volunteered...Well, me."

Petra had welling tears in her eyes and guilt strewn across her face.

"Why are you so upset?" Levi asked. "I'm the one who's at fault, not you."

"How can you be so dense? The government has framed you for a crime you didn't commit and threatened to disband the Scout Regiment. They wanted to kill you!"

"What makes you so sure they're wrong?"

"Are you saying they're right?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. It makes you come off as an idiot."

"Maybe I don't like answering foolish questions!"

Levi didn't respond for a moment. His eyes only narrowed when he glanced away from Petra, staring at the sheets.

"They're not wrong," he said. "I deserve much more than house arrest. If I had the choice in the matter, I would be in a cell just like everyone else."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's simple, really. I killed Kuchel."


End file.
